


Sulla Paura Di Volare

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Flying, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Phobias, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando pensi al volo, tutto quello che puoi fare è sentire paura, pura e assoluta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulla Paura Di Volare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of The Fear Of Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020249) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Quando pensi al volo, tutto quello che puoi fare è sentire paura, pura e assoluta.  
  
Quando cerchi di pensarci razionalmente, da uomo adulto, da dottore, da psicologo dello spazio dannazione, puoi individuare facilmente quando la tua fobia è nata. E non è davvero sorprendente, ma quasi logico che sia così, come un caro bastardo dalle orecchie a punta direbbe. Avevi cinque anni quando è successo. Tuo padre aveva finalmente accettato di portarti a casa sua per le vacanze: di solito stavi con i tuoi nonni durante l'anno visto che tuo padre era così occupato con il suo lavoro, ma quell'anno lo avevi convinto a portarti con lui ed eri così felice all'idea di vedere dove tuo padre vivesse, lavorasse, che la tua naturale, leggera apprensione all'idea di volare per la prima volta è scomparsa, lasciando spazio solo al tuo entusiasmo. Ma eravate in ritardo, e siete arrivati allo spazioporto solo per vedere attraverso le enormi vetrate il vostro trasporto decollare. Ricordi ancora molto chiaramente cosa hai pensato, cosa hai provato.. Solo per una volta, solo per una volta tuo padre non poteva essere stato in orario? Ora chissà quando..  
  
E poi hai visto un'esplosione di luce nel cielo, e poi fuoco. Il velivolo non c'era più, lasciando solo un incendio. E tu sei rimasto semplicemente lì, paralizzato, col cuore in gola, perché eri piccolo, ma sapevi esattamente cosa quel fuoco significasse; e poi un altro pensiero ha iniziato a correre insistentemente nella tua testa: tu – tu e tuo padre – sareste dovuti essere su quel velivolo, sareste dovuti essere in quel fuoco, sareste dovuti  _essere_  quel fuoco.  
  
Dopo quello, nulla poteva convincerti a salire su un velivolo. Eri così fuori di te, così sconvolto che tuo padre ha accettato di prendere uno degli ultimi trasporti di terra che ancora esistevano sulla Terra. Ne sei stato molto grato, ma col senno di poi non sai ancora dire se tuo padre ha fatto bene o no ad assecondarti. Saresti stato diverso ora se tuo padre avesse tentato con più forza di convincerti e avesse avuto successo? Davvero non sai dirlo.  
  
Non sai, davvero non ricordi cosa provavi all'idea di volare prima dell'incidente. Non sai se hai passato ore a guardare le stelle, desiderandole ardentemente, sperando di volare verso di loro, come ha fatto Jim, o se eri solo curioso perché non avevi mai fatto l'esperienza, come Spock quando era un ragazzino. Non ricordi, come se lo shock di quel giorno avesse cancellato tutto ciò che era collegato al volo prima dell'evento che ha irrimediabilmente modellato la tua idea sull'argomento.  
  
Durante gli anni dopo quell'evento tuo padre, ancora più impegnato di prima, non ha mai pensato alla tua paura, pensando stupidamente che il tuo profondo rifiuto dell'idea di volare fosse solo una cosa temporanea, qualcosa che col tempo si sarebbe risolta da sola. Quello non era certo il caso, ma non disse mai nulla ai tuoi nonni e visto che l'opportunità di andare di nuovo con lui non si presentò mai più, l'argomento fu dimenticato, ma di sicuro non da te. Hai sognato per lungo tempo di esplosioni e luce e corpi che bruciavano. Durante i giorni difficili della tua infanzia, qualche volta era tuo padre a bruciare. Non dicesti mai nulla, però, e sperasti solo che nella tua vita non avresti dovuto prendere mai più un volo.  
  
Tristemente, hai dovuto un po' di volte, e sempre prima che una catastrofe accadesse nella tua vita. Hai dovuto prendere un volo per correre da tuo padre quando si è ammalato, hai dovuto prenderne uno quando Jocelyn ha deciso all'improvviso di andarsene. Non è stato facile per nulla, ma con qualche medicina hai avuto abbastanza coraggio da salire su quelle trappole.  
  
Ironicamente con quelle esperienze, la tua fobia è cambiata; hai iniziato ad associare l'idea di volare a un incombente disastro emotivo; per te volare è diventato come saltare nel buio e aspettare di essere distrutto dal dolore, perché dopo la morte di tuo padre, dopo il tuo orribile, straziante divorzio, eri sicuramente spezzato in qualche modo. Volare semplicemente non sembrava più così terrificante: sicuramente ti avrebbe potuto dare una morte più veloce e meno dolorosa di quella che tutte quelle esperienze ti avevano quasi dato. E qualche volta ti chiedevi anche se non eri già morto davvero, dentro.  
  
Quando le cose hanno iniziato a cambiare, all'inizio non te ne sei neanche accorto. La tua guarigione emotiva è stato qualcosa fatto in modo così sottile che non hai realizzato cosa stava succedendo fino a che i tuoi sentimenti non sono diventati così ingarbugliati e forti che non hai più potuto soffocarli. Jim e Spock, con la loro amicizia, con il loro rispetto, con la loro fiducia in te, come dottore prima, poi come persona, avevano guarito, con tempo e pazienza, le ferite profonde lasciate dalle altre persone nella tua vita che avevi amato.  
  
Scioccamente hai pensato che le cose avrebbero continuato come sempre, la vostra amicizia si sarebbe solo approfondita di più. Non avevi mai pensato che i tuoi sentimenti potessero essere corrisposti, e, sotto sotto, speravi che non lo fossero, perché per quanto fossi guarito non sentivi come se potessi prendere di nuovo dei rischi, o saltare un'altra volta. Onestamente pensavi di non potere.  
  
Ma quando ti hanno affrontato e hai visto quella profonda certezza nei loro occhi, la loro intensa e incrollabile convinzione che tutto sarebbe andato bene, quando Jim ha toccato il tuo braccio e ti ha distratto dalle improvvise immagini di luce e fuoco nella tua testa e ti ha detto, “Bones, fidati di noi, non ti lasceremo cadere,” come se ti potesse leggere, hai realizzato quanto in profondità ti conoscessero, e che forse anche tu potevi fidarti davvero di loro.  
  
Improvvisamente l'idea di saltare, di volare tra di loro, supportato da loro, non sembrava più così folle o terrificante, ma stranamente meravigliosa. E così hai saltato.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 26 Febbraio 2011


End file.
